Guards
The guards are defensive personnel within the Foundation in SCP - Containment Breach. Description The guards act as defense against possible SCP containment breaches, and to ensure that Class-D personnel comply with orders and do not attempt to escape. Thus far, there are ten visible guards that are alive in the game. The guards seem to wear a white, full body suit with a black tactical vest overlapping the torso bit. They wear black balaclavas and a black riot helmet with a yellow visor, obscuring any facial features. Finishing their attire, they have a large black utility pocket latched on via matching straps on their left femur, same with the right, just having a thinner pocket, acting as if where a holstered sidearm would go. They also wear black gloves and combat boots, with their weapons being a black FN P90 as well as a holstered M9 pistol and Combat Knife. As seen in upcoming models, they will have more padded armour with several different decals on them. In-game The Escort Guard Upon picking up and reading the paper found in the cell, one of two guards will open player's cell door, alerting the player that they are needed for testing. If the player refuses, he will ask multiple times. Further refusal will prompt the guard to lock the door, and the player will be killed by method of gas. Upon cooperation, the guard will tell the player to follow him through the facility, to SCP-173's chamber. He will lead in front, while the other guard tags behind. If the player does not follow the guard, or goes ahead, he will attempt to chase after them. If the player refuses to move forward, he will shoot them. After escorting, the guards aren't encountered again. Quotes *''"They've got some work for you, please step out of the cell."'' *''"Just follow me, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid."'' *''"Here we are. Get in there and follow the instructions from the intercom and you'll probably be fine."'' If the player doesn't get out of the cell. *''"Are you deaf or what? Do as I say! Or we'll just terminate you and get the guy from the next cell."'' *''"This one must be retarded or something. Close the door and open the gas valves."'' If the player doesn't follow the guard. *''"Wrong way! Get over here right now."'' *''"Hurry up! They're waiting for you."'' *''"I ain't in the mood for this shit, I have no problem putting a bullet in your head if you don't start cooperating."'' *''"Alright, fine, be that way, we'll get someone else then."'' *''(Distorted)'' "I'll get rid of the body, you can go and get another one." The Balcony Guard In SCP-173's chamber, there is a Balcony Guard manning a look-out post overlooking the chamberlock doors where the player and two other D-Classes are ordered to enter the chamber. If the player refuses to enter the chamber, the guard will be ordered by the intercom voice to terminate the player. When the breach occurs, SCP-173 will appear in front of the guard. The guard will quickly react and try to defend himself by firing at SCP-173, only to have SCP-173 break his neck during a split-second blackout. The Escape Guard An escaping guard can be encountered alongside a scientist, down the stairs of the first room after SCP-173's containment area. He and the scientist attempt to escape the facility, only to be killed with a snap to the neck by SCP-173 when the lights suddenly go out. The Suicide Guard Another guard, known as the Suicide Guard, is found in the males' WC. Before entering the hallway leading to the WC, he can be heard sobbing and whimpering quietly. If the player is within range, the guard will then panic, assuming that an SCP is coming for him, and shoot himself. His body can be found face down, with a still-growing pool of blood, still grasping his gun. Quotes *"Please..... oh...god.. please.....please god...please god... please help me...oh god, oh god, oh god! Please, please help me...". '' When the player gets in an audible range: *"The hell was that? Oh no...-*Gunshot*"'' Server Room Guard This guard will be found in the Small Server Room. He will be found looking at SCP-096, who will then be set off. The player will be disturbed by SCP-096's appearance here, and the guard will proceed to fire on the subject. Moments later, he will be killed by SCP-096 and a blood overlay will cover the window, thwarting the player from viewing SCP-096's face. Quotes *''"Hello? ...oh, god... how did he get out?"'' *''"Oh shit! Oh no! I saw his... Get away from me!"'' *''"No not yet, not me!"'' Gate A Tower Guards At Gate A, two guards can be seen standing in the large gate towers. They won't react to the player if the player no-clips to them. No-clipping to the towers they are standing in only serves to let the player take a good look at them. Shooting Gate B Guard This guard can be found at Gate B during the Gate B ending. He is seen on top of a building at Gate B. If the player walks out of the tunnel with the elevator, he will start shooting at the player, but he is very inaccurate, allowing the player to escape him easily. Trivia *The guard in the intro is seen wielding a FN P90, another variant of the FN P90 PDW. *If the guard is ordered to terminate the player, he will not shoot if the player is too close or too far away. He will constantly aim at the player when moving until the player gets in his line of sight and then fires a single round. *The guard's model is identical to the MTFs, however, they are wearing white suits and a kevlar vest that does not have a logo. Gallery SUCAUSGATES.png|The Sucide Guard. Guard096encounter.png|The Server Room Guard upsetting SCP-096. BALKEWNEY GWERD.png|The Balconey Guard BABEE BLAKWENY GWERD.png|The Balconey Guard (and at the time, the only guard) before version 0.6. Category:Foundation Category:Factions